Slimes
Slime - The basic slime. Just looks like giant drop of water with a bright, cheery smile. Comes in a variety of colors, though the most common are blue and red. Spot Slime - A slime that has ended up slightly more feral than the regular Slime. It is slightly larger and has several black blotches on its surface. Metal Slime - Like the basic slime, looks like a giant drop of water frequently seen with a happy smile. However, there are distinct differences. Metal Slimes, aka Metalys are much more solid and metalic and, therefore, heavier. In addition, they excel quite well at magic. Despite this strong defense and just as strong magic, they tend to flee quite readily. Drak Slime - This is a slime with dragon's blood. Instead of the tip of the drop being at the top of the head, it is behind and below the slime, as a tail. Along with this, they have tiny dragon wings that allow flight. Though not terribly magical, these slimes can simulate dragons' breath attacks with their own; their color frequently identifies element and locale because of this. Commonly around Frontraile are orange Drak Slimes. Dark Slime - Like the Drak Slime, Dark Slimes have wings and a small tail. However, the tail is thinner and has a spade at the end, more like a fiend than anything. Similarly, the wings are more batlike. This is a slime who has given into dark magic in some way or another. Strongly magic, especially with dark-alligned spells. Angel Slime - The complete opposite of a Dark Slime. Whether born in a holy plane or simply being given high enough doses of holy magic to change itself into something angelic. The wings on this slime are more feathered, to relate to their more humanoid bretheren. They are exceptionally skilled in magic, especially healing spells. King Slime - When several slimes come together and join under the crown, a single slime is formed. The crown serves to hold the slimes together. This phenomenon creates a King Slime, a big blob of slime. It appears as a large, perfectly round slime. The crown conceals the little drip end, though. It is about the height of a large adult and just as round. Magic highly capable. Comes in a metal variety that is both more magical and more solid. Bubble Slime - AKA Babble. A Slime that has been broken down into something a bit more fluid and much more toxic. They are rather squat and can appear at first as a puddle with a couple bubbles in it and a couple more floating from it. Usually found in sewers and other dirty environs. However, they do occasionally come up to visit the surface. Decently magical and definitely poisonous. Sea Slime - A slime out of the sea that has found a home in a spiraly shell. These slimes tend to favor warmer waters. They are more than capable of surviving on land, though this is a disadvantageous environment for them, since the shell slows them down. Decently magical, with an affinity for water magics, both offense and healing. Snail Slime - Like Sea Slimes, a slime that lives most of its life in a shell. However, this shell is more spikey. Often more accustomed to cooler waters. Magic on par with Sea Slimes. Also called Snailys from time to time. Tree Slimes - A slime that has made its home in forests and has adapted to being in, on, and around trees near constantly. The drip end has been extended to the height of another slime. This doubles as a stem for the leaves it bears on its head that serves as a primary food source. It is good with magic but can also produce various status-causing powders which it exhales. They tend to favor sleeping powders over others. Tropic Gel - A squat little slime with fern leaves on its head that is somewhat related to Tree Slimes. The drip end has been partly hidden by these leaves. Like Tree Slimes, it produces powders. However, the focus is more on stunning and producing effects similar to tear gas. It does not produce nearly as much powder, though, and focuses more on magic. (More to be added as they come up)